Shredder vs Hakumen (DBX)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading TMNT vs Blazblue. The Foot Clan Leader takes on the Leader of the Six Heroes. Will Shredder triumph again or will Hakumen avenge Silver Samurai's death? Section heading Hakumen is traveling through the forest where Shredder vs Silver Samurai took place. Hakumen: So, I am guessing this is the place where Silver Samurai and that Shredder guy fought each other. But If I move quickly enough, Silver Samurai might face me instead. Hakumen ran through the forest rushing for Keniuchiro's challenge. But he was too late. Silver Samurai's Kabuto and sword was all that's left.of him Hakumen: Tch..! I was too late! (Examines Harada's remains) But... Who could have done this? then Hakumen heard noises in the city. Hakumen: I better check it out. Hakumen looks behind a tree and notices the Shredder carrying something suspicious. Hakumen: So it was you! Hakumen runs toward Shredder and strikes him from behind. Shredder: Who are you? Hakumen *points sword at shredder* I finally found you Shredder! Hakumen: I am the end of you. The evil that infects this world spring from you. I shall put an end to that. Shredder: Out of my way! I have no buisness with you. Hakumen: You think I would listen to a arrogant Foot clan leader like yourself? and I have to admit, your famous (Shows a wanted poster of Shredder to him then throws it aside) Shredder: you... Are you one of Turtle's allies? Hakumen: I do not know who you're referring to, but in order to get to them, you'll have to go through me. Hakumen: I am the white void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, with blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, And cleanse it into the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! Your end has come! (Cues Demon Spirit Yates) Both go into battle position The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning!! Rebel 1! ACTION!!! The two clashed swords. Shredder strikes Hakumen but Hakumen dodges every single strike Shredder can throw a him. Hakumen: What's the matter? Your feet are trembling. Shredder strikes again and Hakumen evades them and counter throws Shredder to the ground. Hakumen: What was that? the 2 clashed again and and Hakumen did his "Crimson Lotus" kick to knock Shredder down. Shredder slams the ground with his fist and attempts the strike Hakumen again but the White Susanooh saw the attack coming. Hakumen: Judgement! SNOWSTORM! Hakumen uppercuts Shredder in the air and follows up with "Firefly" and "Camelia" Daxter then arrives at the city watching the fight Daxter: Den, You might wanna take a look a this! Den: Wait is that Hakumen?! Daxter: Haku-what? Den: Hakumen is the leader of the Six Heroes who fought and defeated the Black Beast in the Blazblue universe. I didn't expext to see him at New York! Daxter: Really? I did not know that! But who's he fighting? Den: It looks like he's fighting Shredder. Daxter: You mean the Predator ripoff? Den: Yeah I guess you can say that? Daxter: And look at him! He's getting his butt kicked by Haku... whatever his name is! Den: So what do you want to do? Daxter: I think I'll sit back relax and enjoy the show. Den: Alright go right ahead. Meanwhile the Ninja and samurai clashed blades again but this time Hakumen kicked Shredder in the stomach. Hakumen then follows up with a forward strike but shredder blocks it while struggling. Hakumen: You think that you would honor your own clan with your foolish arrogance? No wonder Splinter despises you. Shredder: You dare lecture ME ABOUT HONOR! You are not worthy to SAY HIS NAME! Shredder throws the White Susanooh to the side and uses his mutagen to transform into Super Shredder Hakumen: So... That is your mutated form... impressive, but I dealt with worse! Roar...OKAMI! Super Shredder charges at Hakumen and deals massive blows to him and charges at Hakumen Super Shredder: DIE!!!! Hakumen: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art. Hakumen manages to counter the final blow. Hakumen: Judgement of the sword!! Hakumen swings his sword at Shredder instantly killing him. ASTRAL FINISH!!!!! Shredder: Only Splinter can beat me... who are you...? Hakumen: I am your end, now... THE FINAL JUDGEMENT, INFINITY! Hakumen: (Contunues to slash Shredder) Disappear, nightmare! Hakumen then raises his sword at Shredder who was weakened. Hakumen: The end has come for you dark one. RETRIBUTION!!!! (Stabs through Shredders chest then pulls it out of him.) Hakumen: You're not worthy. (takes out his sword from Shredder who is dead.) Hakumen sheathes his sword and Picks up Harada's sword for keeps. Hakumen: (Looks at Shredder's corpse) With you out of the way, Your clan is next. Hakumen walks away as he sheaths his sword and Harada's Daxter: Yeesh!! That was brutal! Well I gotta get going. Daxter walks back but falls into the sewers. To be continued DBX! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Ninja vs Samurai themed DBXs Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Den's Story Arc Category:'Video Games vs TV' themed One Minute Melees Category:TMNT vs Blazblue